A Mind Reader Is On The Loose
by Turkeyhead987
Summary: Mr.Lancer wished he could understand these kids. Just then he found out he could read minds! He listens to Danny and his friends, and finds out some secrets that he shouldn't have known... Book one
1. Brain Trouble

**Listen, I am going to do two stories at the same time, so each will have a chapter like every other day okay? But, seriously, I hope you like this one! I'll try to make it funny, so people will enjoy it a lot.**

**Here it is!**

…

1. BRAIN TROUBLE

_Lancer's POV- first person_

I sighed and pushed a pencil towards the paper I was grading. I wish I didn't have to grade these; they were so much work and pain! I went back to focus on the paper and started to correct it. Just then something or should I say _someone_ was passing notes to his friends. I put my pencil aside and cleared my throat.

"Mr. Fenton." I said in a stern voice. "Do you have something for the class?"

The raven hair boy shook his head and said. "No, I don't."

"Well, you better stop passing notes, or I will send you to the principal's office." I warned.

"Alright," Danny said. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You better." I said, and went back to grading. Minute by minute went by, and the bell hasn't rung yet. This day was just too _slow!_ Sometimes I would like to have a few days off, and rest. Instead babysitting kids in school. Seriously! It felt like I was babysitting them! … And teaching them, some stuff.

FINALLY the bell rung and everyone started to walk out of class, chatting like crazy. I wasn't quite ready for Danny to leave yet, so I said. "Mr. Fenton, may I speak to you for a minute?"

The teenager boy came toward me looking like I was as entertaining as a worm, "Yes, Mr. Lancer?"

"Why have you been skipping parts of my class, so much now?"

"Because, I need to use the bathroom, 'a lot'." Danny sighed.

"I'll keep a closer eye on you, you can go now, and your friends might be waiting." I said, raising an eyebrow.

Danny rolled his eyes at me, and I mean like literally at me! I narrowed my eyes and said. "Better watch your attitude Mr. Fenton."

"Okay, thanks for the heads up." He said in a bored tone and left the room. He met up with his friends and started to talk, heading to their next class.

…

It was pitch dark by this time, and it was let's see, 6 o'clock. It was time for my dinner now! I groaned I felt like banging my head against the wall like a million times, I was gonna die, just by grading these! Geez…

'_What is up with these kids now days? It's like you can never understand them. I wish I could figure out what was up with Danny; he seems, like a mystery.' _I thought to myself, of course, it had to involve with a bathroom problem. But, it didn't seem like it thought, does he keep getting beat up in bathroom?

Why does he get bruises and scratches when he comes back to class? That is the really mystery, well maybe, he keep failing his grades. What is with that? He seemed to change after their parents built that 'portal' type of thingy. Surely it wasn't because of that, right?

My brain didn't seem to agree with that, it seem like it was trying to give me the straight answer, but doesn't know how. Maybe something did happen to him, making him not acting so normal, like going to the bathroom a lot these days.

That didn't seem the best answer; it seemed like an excuse, so he can do something. But what? That was still a big mystery, something is UP with this guy. What is it, what is it, what is it…?

I partially threw my pen across the room, hitting a desk. I turned my lamp on, and turned off the main lights off. I went to pick my pen and work to death again, just then I heard a knock on the door, who would be here at this time of night?

I sighed, and walked over to the door, feeling miserable. To my surprise it was Danny.

"Hey, Mr. Lancer." He said nervously. There it was again, 'teenager/kids' language: Hey.

I asked. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at home doing homework and eating dinner?"

"Done and Done." Danny said. "I just wanted to see if you were alright, you seemed to be a little down today. And I wanted to say sorry for rolling my eyes at you. I- I've been having a hard night, and day."

"It's alright, Mr. Fenton. And thank you for saying sorry." I said, and offered him to come in. He took the offer and sat in a chair. I closed the door and went to my desk. "Why have you been having a hard time?"

"I don't know." He said. But I could already tell it was a lie, but I didn't push him.

"What are your problems? Why do you really keep skipping my classes?" I asked, playing with my pen, between my fingers.

"Like I told you, I need to use the bathroom a lot." The raven hair boy said.

"It doesn't seem like it." I said.

Danny hesitated for a second then said. "I should go."

"Alright, be safe, get home, and call me when you are there. So I know that you are at home." I said, and Danny left saying, 'okay'.

I went back to grading this time, it wasn't as hard. But I kept thinking about Danny. He has like a secret. That I could tell, all the lies, the bathroom breaks, the slipping grades. That was for sure, but why wouldn't he tell? It wouldn't be that bad, would it? Maybe to him…

I was startled by a noise, my phone. I picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"_I'm home." _It was Danny's voice.

"Thanks for telling me. But I have a question." I said.

"_Yeah?" _Danny asked.

"How did you get home so fast?"

There was no answer on the other end, I thought he hung up, but then I heard him again. _"I'm faster then I look. I got to go, see you tomorrow."_ Then he hung up. '_Faster then I look'_? Now that was a clue.

I finally finished the last paper and put them in a folder and put my pen away. I got up to turn off the lamp, just then I heard something. I rushed to my window, seeing two figures in the sky: Danny Phantom, and some other strange ghost.

I tried to open my window, but it wouldn't budge. So I leaned against the window, feeling the coldness and muffle sounds. They were talking to each other. I got some parts, but not all.

"Stop-got-sleep!" That voice belonged to Phantom's, but he sleeps?

"No-till-I-pelt-wall." That one was from the strange ghost, I think I heard his name before, I think it was Skulker. I stopped straining to hear, and left the room. I closed the door behind me and walked to my car. I reached to my pocket and found it empty, I forgot it in the class room!

I groaned, in disappointment and went back into the school. I reached my room and pulled a drawer and found my keys. I gripped them and walked back outside. I found myself talking.

"I never understand these kids anymore." I opened the door. "I wish I could find out more stuff about them." I got in and closed the door. A green mist came out of nowhere and I heard a voice, a female voice. "_So you have wished it, so shall it be!"_

The mist cleared and I was very confused. I shrugged and pulled out my car out of the parking lot and drove home.

…

**Well I hope this was entertaining! I will have the chapter, maybe tomorrow or the next day, well the next day for sure. Please tell me if you liked it! Read and Review!**


	2. Too Many Voices!

**Look who's updating early! Yeah! I know, I want to thank the people that reviewed!**

Phantomgirl96

Bluemew22

acosta perez jose ramiro

Litttle Fox in the Stars

stormygirl335

GhostDog401

ghostanimal

VICDTORIA

The Silver Radio

KatiekkxD

**Thanks so much! Here is chapter two just like I promised! :)**

…

2. TOO MANY VOICES!

_Still Lancer's POV-first person_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned and rolled to my side and slammed the alarm clock, with my right fist. I got up and sat on the edge of the bed sighing and still groaning, finally I got up and went to use the bathroom and got changed. Then I grabbed my black suit and walked down the stairs to eat some breakfast.

My apartment was a place you could actually live in. It was quiet, organized, and it has a beautiful view. I put down my suit on the table and made some coffee, after a few minutes it was done, and I poured it in a cup and went to sit on the couch.

I got bored so I turned on the TV, watching the news, there wasn't really anything entertaining at this time, 6 o'clock? Yeah, nothing 'cool' to watch. About at six thirty, I heard some shouts and firing? I set down my cup of coffee, and rushed to the window. It was the Phantom kid, why is he up so early? Sure I still have a hard time believing that a ghost sleeps, but still…

The ghost kid left and I went back to get my coffee and my suit to head to my car. But something was strange, I heard like an echo sound, talking, it sort of sounded like Phantom's words, but was it? I pushed away the thought and opened the car door and pulled out of the drive way.

…

I once I reached the school, the first thing that happened was a kid, whom ran towards me, and I was in a car! I stomped on the breaks and the car came to a halt. I got out, and I told him that wasn't safe. But he ignored me and started to panic.

"Mr. Lancer!" He screamed. "There is a ghost in the school!"

"It doesn't look like it." I answered.

The kid didn't say anything to me, but just kept running and freaking out. I sighed and walked into the school, it was a mess! Papers were scattered everywhere, some locker doors were open and bent, and water from the drinking fountain was everywhere, making little puddles. _What happened here?_ I thought to myself.

I kept walking keeping an eye out, then I reached to my classroom, I looked through the skinny window on the door, and everyone was in there. Not like everyone in the school, but all the kids for first period. They were sitting on top of desks, talking, some on cell phones, making paper airplanes and throwing them, the big guys would pick on the little kids. Now that was something, I saw.

I opened the door, and everyone became silent, papers where still scattered on the floor, but everyone was looking at me as if nothing had happened. I gave them all warning looks, that if they make one sound they would be in trouble.

I cleared my throat. "Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Mr. Lancer." Everyone said in a bored tone.

Then I heard something, well someone talking like in an echoic cave, but it only said it once. **Man, this guy is boring.**

I didn't know who said that and no one even talked to open their mouths. What was going on? Then I heard some more.

**Geez! When is the teacher gonna talk?**

I blinked, and started to talk. "Okay, class, open your history books to 346." Everyone groaned, and pulled out the books, and started flipping to the page. I eyed Paulina, who was fanning herself as if she was hot. ** I need to use a mirror! My hair looks so horrible!**

"Holy macaroni!" I yelped.

Everyone looked at me with confuse looks, and Danny spoke. "Are you okay, Mr. Lancer?"

I realized what I just said and told Danny. "Yes, I am."

"Are you sure-"

"Yes, I'm fine." I snapped.

Danny looked a little hurt or was it shocked? Of what I said. I felt a little bad too; I really need to watch what I am saying.

**Well it looks like Danny doesn't look so tired this morning, that's a good sign. **I looked around the room, to try to guess who said that, but no one seemed like they were talking, what was going on! I shook my head, and started teaching.

…

During the teach, I kept hearing voices, all different sounds, but still in a echoic tone. I couldn't find out who was saying that, it was almost like…

Sam interrupted my thoughts. "Mr. Lancer, you seemed to be, I don't know… out of this world?"

"Sorry, Miss. Manson." I forced a smile. "Just a rough morning."

"Alright, just seeing if you were okay." Sam replied and went back to working on her worksheet.

I thought about some of the voice's I heard: _I need a mirror! My hair looks so horrible! _ That sounded like Paulina. _Well it looks like Danny doesn't look so tired this morning, that's a good sign. _ That one sounded like, Tucker. But they never moved their mouths though, how could they do that?

But why was it a good sign that Danny wasn't tired this morning? Well sure everyone needs energy every day to focus on school work. But what kept Danny up so late and he is tired every single day? My first thought was: Video games, but he seems like that he doesn't have time for that. What is it?

Then I heard the echo voice again, this time it sounded like Danny's. I looked at him. ** Well this night was perfect, I had sleep, this time and not have to- whoa! That's creepy, at how Mr. Lancer is looking at me. Look at paper, Fenton!**

I shook my head again; I need to stop looking at people like that. It will creep them out and…

RIIIIIINNNNGGG!

Everyone started to chat away and pack up to move to the next period. I had the next period to myself, that way I can think why I kept hearing these voices, and get some papers done.

30 minutes went by, still grading, and thinking at the same time. How come do I keep hearing those? I need to know, before I freak myself to death, I just realized something today. Danny didn't need to use the bathroom at all at this period. And he goes like… 5 times in every period I teach him in. This day just got weirder… I am sort of used to him going the restroom like every 15 minutes, Danny not going, is going to get some getting used to.

I kept thinking to myself again, and every once in a while, I would hear myself talking out loud to no one in sight.

"Well, here I ask myself again, why Danny keeps getting beat up like every single day? Well maybe it isn't from getting beat up, but he is getting hurt. From all those bruises and scratches. Does he keeps slipping on the wet floor, run into something, or scrape on something? What is up with this kid?"

I heard the bell ring once more, and kids for the third period started to come in one by one. I put aside my stuff and began to teach again.

…

I heard a kid snicker. **Does that guy ever work out?**

I wasn't pleased at that comment, so I said, without thinking. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Everyone asked.

I eyed the kid that snickered, and he sunk lower into his seat. I looked up and faced the whole class room. I saw Danny again. He was looking at the window, and then I heard his voice. **Okay good, not a single one in sight, last period didn't look so good. ** He faced me again. **Okay, Mr. Lancer had got to stop doing that! It's creepy!**

I blinked and continued on the lesson, but I kept repeating part of Danny's sentence. _Not a single one in sight… not a single one in sight… not a single one in sight. _ Not a single what? In sight? And what happened in the last period? Then something hit me. All the voices, the mouths not moving, something happened that let me hear people's thoughts.

…

**Here is chapter 2, chapter 3 is most likely, will be out tomorrow, but I can't promise you that! But I'll try! Please read and review! :)**


	3. Mysterious clues

**Well, it seems like every day there is going to be a new chapter. I have a HUGE writers block on my other story. So that one is going aside for now, thanks to the people that reviewed!**

The Silver Radio

KatiekkxD

2Belle26

GhostDog401

Gone from this world

angel-feather-keeper

Aurora Borealis 97

Danni99981

Call me Mad AKA Ninja Fish

Phantomgirl96

**Whoo! Thanks guys! Here is chapter 3!**

…

3. MYSTERIOUS CLUES

_Lancer's POV-first person_

Lunch didn't cheer me up, much. My brain was stuffed by so much information, I could hardly think. I stared at my green peas and pushed it back and forth with my plastic fork, sighing every once in a while. Funny, though, it should be helpful too, well since I can read minds, I could listen to Danny and his friends to see why Danny was late, tired, and always needs to go to the bathroom.

That sounded like a great plan, but it also might be rude, but… it wouldn't matter, because no one would know unless they were really smart and found out I could read minds, right? Well, here it goes.

My head snapped up when the bell rung for the students that had to go to fourth period. Shakily, I got up from my seat and dumped my 'half-lunch' into the garbage can, then walked to my classroom, hearing all the people, I got by, thoughts. I tried to not listen and focus on walking back to my room.

About five minutes of walking, I finally reached the classroom. Everyone was doing what kids would do: goof off, play with papers, text on their phones, and stuff like that. I closed the door and didn't speak for a minute, after that minute I said. "Have a break for a minute, I- I need to finish some stuff."

Everyone smiled and started to chat.

As for me, I sat on my chair and ducked my head onto my lap. I was having a hard day so far. Then someone came towards me and asked. "Are you really okay, Mr. Lancer?" It was Danny, geez, how many times do I have him? "You seem to be a little depressed."

I forced a smile. "I'll be alright, thanks for asking."

"Seriously, if this is about me, you can talk to me." Danny said.

"Thanks, Mr. Fenton, but it's not really about you."

"You said, 'not really' so it really means some part is about me."

I sort of got a little annoyed by now. "I'll talk to you when I need too. Now go back to your seat."

Danny nodded and headed back to his desk, I stood up and told everyone to be quiet and started a lesson about Romeo and Juliet.

…

The good-bye bell rung and Danny came into my class.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton?" I asked.

Danny looked a little surprised when I said that, for some reason. "Well, um, I really want to know why you are down so much now."

"Just school work, I'm alright." I half lied.

Danny looked at me as if he didn't quite believe me and said. "Alright, but something is up, have a good day." And he left, just like that.

I got up and walked out of the classroom and took a quick walk around the school, just then I saw Danny and his friends talking, I could just barely hear them.

"Well, what did he say?" Sam asked Danny.

"Nothing really, but I know something is bothering him."

"For once, I am starting to worry." Tucker piped in.

"Ditto." Sam agreed.

"Yeah, but I think it has something to do with me, he stared at me strangely twice today." Danny added.

"It could be true, but we don't know for sure." Sam said.

"It was like, almost, like he was trying to read my mind." Danny chuckled.

"I doubt that Danny, that can't happen." Sam chuckled as well.

_Well, you guys are wrong, for some reason I can. _I thought to myself. Then I saw something come out of Danny's mouth, it was like when you are cold and you can see your breath. He groaned, as if it had happened like a million times and said to his friends. "I'll be right back."

"Alright, Danny, be careful, we will cover you." Sam smiled.

_Cover him for what? Where does Danny need to go? Is that blue thing supposed to remind him about something?_

Danny nodded, in an annoyed way, like they said it too much. "I'll be fine, start walking to my house, I will meet you there." And he ran off.

"Alright!" Sam yelled.

"Come on, let's march." Tucker joked.

"You're weird. Let's go." Sam laughed.

"That's what I'm here for." And with that they walked off.

I started to think I should check on Danny, he could be in some kind of danger, who knows? I started to walk the way Danny had run off to; I looked behind the school wall, no such luck. I even checked the bathrooms, still no luck. I was about to give up when I remembered what he said, about meeting them up at his house.

I decided to give up, when I saw the ghost kid. I watched him as he ran behind a tree, and a flash happened. I thought he got zapped, but he wasn't yelling. Then I saw a shadow, but nothing more. I shrugged and went back into the school to grade some, boring, painful, papers.

I said out loud to no one in sight. "Alright, who wants to feel the burn?"

…

Happily, there wasn't that much this time, and I even broke my record, it was 5 o'clock. Sweet! I started to clean up and head out, to my car. When I caught something in the corner of my eye, someone walked passed my door in a flash, I got up and opened the door, revealing…

…no one in sight.

"Strange…" I said out loud.

"Yes, strange indeed." A voice said in a deep tone.

I nearly wet my pants. "Who's there?"

"Skulker." The voice said. "The greatest hunter in the ghost zone."

"What?" I asked, clearly confused at the 'the greatest hunter in the ghost zone'.

Skulker growled, I couldn't see him yet, so I figured the ghost was invisible. "Enough games, have you seen the ghost boy?"

"No, I haven't seen him tonight." I said, thinking, 'I'm wetting my pants for sure'.

"That's a lie." Skulker snapped.

"No- no it's not." I stammered.

"Hey, Skulker!" A voice shouted out of nowhere. "Are you looking for me?"

"Whelp! Show yourself!"

Now, I figured I was wetting my pants; I backed up against the wall, in fear.

"Alright, but first I think we should send you back to the ghost zone." The voice said.

"Not without a fight, I still want you as my pelt!" The robot ghost, roared. He started looking everywhere for his prey.

The voice chuckled. "This time, I brought the thermos."

I heard a clicking sound and a blue swirl came out in the middle of the air, almost by me.

"You will pay for this!" Skulker yelled as he was sucked in.

The voice, person, came visible. It was Phantom. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I answered.

"Okay, good. I'll see you around then." He started to float up to the ceiling, and I heard the echoic sound again. **Something isn't right.**

I could read ghosts' minds too?

…

**I am sorry there weren't much mind thoughts. I will have more, maybe a lot next chapter. I promise! **

**Please read and review!**


	4. Getting Closer

**Aww! I love you guys! Thanks for the reviews! You guys deserve a chapter! Before we go on to that, here are the lovely reviewers that reviewed from chapter 3.**

CJWrites

stormygirl335

Aunna

2Belle26

ck3712

The Silver Radio

thelittlemonster17

KatiekkxD

GhostDog401

readingisawsome

Twins of the Earth

Phantomgirl96

**Again, thank you so much! Here is your treat!**

…

4. GETTING CLOSER

_Lancer's POV-first person_

Well, since I can read ghosts' minds, does that mean I can read any_thing_s' minds? Yeah, like that will ever happen, walk up to a tree and say, 'I can read your mind! So don't bother me!' That would be really weird, I mean like yeah, REALLY weird. Okay, focus, you're going crazy! Breathe in and out, in and out. Okay let's get home.

I sighed heavily as I walked into my apartment. I plopped the suit case onto the couch and lazily walked up the stairs, this day just got weird. I got ready and lied in bed staring at the ceiling, I couldn't sleep. I mean, how would you like it if you found out you could read minds? And you are freaked out by it, yeah; I think you wouldn't be able to get to sleep. I sighed once more, and fell into a deep sleep.

…

_Danny's POV- third person_

Danny walked up the stairs, which he found out that it was pretty weird to do, since he had ghost powers he could float up there. But tonight he didn't feel like it, he walked in his room, ignoring all the yells from his parents, down in the lab. He sat on his bed looking down to the floor, thinking.

_Why is Mr. Lancer acting so… I donno weird? It seems like it, he looked at me as if he was trying to read my mind, which, I so doubt, but it seemed like it. _Danny groaned, defeated. He laid his head on his pillow, staring out of nowhere. Before you knew it he was fast asleep.

…

_Lancer's POV-first person_

The ride to school, or should I say the DRIVE to school was a little normal, unless you count a dog winking at you. I got out of the car, and felt relief that the school wasn't on fire. Yeah, I think that's a little weird. But seriously, we had some close calls. Just think about them made me shuddered.

As I walked down the halls, people looked at me as if I was going to do something to them. By 'something'…I don't know. I went in to the class room, everyone still doing 'their' normal things. Once I cleared my throat, twice, everyone quiet down.

"Thank you." I said politely. "Stay like this while I have a talk with Mr. Fenton."

I heard a few snickers. Then found out what the problem was, I rolled my eyes and said, literally yelled. "Mr. Fenton, you don't sleep in my class!"

There was a snort.

"Mr. Fenton."

A grunt.

I sighed and got a cup of water, and you know what happened.

"Wha-!" Danny screamed, and then he saw me holding the cup. "Oh, hello…. Mr. Lancer."

"We need to talk, Mr. Fenton." I said, sternly.

Danny hesitated for a minute then spoke. "Uh, sure, what do you need to talk about?"

"It wasn't a question." I said flatly.

"Uh, right." Danny blushed.

Danny got up from his seat and followed me to out of the classroom. I heard his thought. **Geez, I wish he could lie off of me for a while, after all. I am tired of fighting in the middle of the night.**

Without thinking I asked. "Fighting?"

Danny looked at me surprised. "What- what do you mean?" He chuckled nervously. "Fighting? Me?"

I rubbed my eyebrows. "Danny, something is going on, I am a teacher after all, I can help."

Danny stayed quiet for a second, then he said. "I'm fine, thanks for the offer. But I can take care of myself."

"Doesn't look like it, your failing my classes, probably other classes too. What is keeping you behind?" I lowered myself making eye contact with his blue, crystal, eyes. "I can help you."

"Sorry, Mr. Lancer. But, it's not your business." Danny said.

Then I heard his thought again. **Sorry, Mr. Lancer. There is something up with you. Man I wish I could say that in front of him. Well, yeah I am in front of him, but say it? Can't. What is up with this guy?**

"Danny, what is going on? Why do you keep falling asleep in my class?" I asked, still thinking of what he said.

"Like I said, I can't. It's my privacy." The raven hair teenager said.

I wasn't quite done with him, but I also didn't want to push him any harder. I said. "Alright, get back into class."

He nodded and went back in, I followed.

…

Class after class, I see Danny again and their friends. Since they are taking a test today, I can listen to them.

"Alright, class, you have a quiz test today."

Everyone groaned.

"No complaining now." I said and passed out the test. "Begin."

I sat on my chair eyeing Danny and his friends, closely. To my luck they were talking about stuff I didn't know. Tucker was the first. **Danny I wish you could hear me right now. Please you have got to tell me what ghost it was!**

Ghost, what was he talking about?

Then I heard Sam's thought's. **How many did he fight? He's been so quiet now, I'm starting to worry.**

So he was fighting! But who?

Third, I heard Danny's. **I need to know. I need to know why Mr. Lancer is being so weird. For once, I am getting worried. I'm not ready to tell him my secret, I don't trust him yet.**

He doesn't trust me yet? That was hurtful, but he also worried, for me. I listened to him again. **Yeah, it's like I go up to him and say, 'hey Mr. Lancer! I have g-'**

He gasped; the same blue wisp came out of his mouth. He immediately raised his hand. I asked what he need and of course he just had to go to the bathroom!

"Fine hurry back." I said, in a dull tone.

Was that wisp really supposed to let you know you had to use the restroom? Seriously, like you hum, then uh oh I need to you the bathroom! Then a squeal interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh my gosh!" Paulina squealed. "It's Danny Phantom!"

Everyone except Tucker and Sam rushed to the nearest window and started talking about him. But Tucker and Sam don't care, Phantom does look a lot like Danny, but that was just normal, right? Phantom disappeared and Danny walked in. Strange…

Danny was talking in his mind again. **Good thing that was easy. Oh yeah, test. Yay! Just what I needed, not…**

I shook my head, people are smart enough to keep their mouth shut, but not turn them off in their minds. Just one thing bothered me, well okay a bunch, but why does Danny Phantom have the same looks as Danny Fenton? Why do they have the same names?

Nothing came into mind.

…

**There you go! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing this too! Chapter 5 might be up tomorrow. I don't know, I have some plans going on. **

**Please Read and Review! :)**


	5. One More Step, Then Wha!

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! If this chapter has some weird stuff that makes no sense please tell me, because my sister is having a surgery and I am really worried.**

**-Hope's she lives-**

**Okay, here are the people that reviewed and I want to thank them.**

**Shadowstar556**_**– **__Thanks!_

**rainbowshines415**_** – **__Well here is your wish!_

**KatiekkxD**_**-**__I agree with you, lol._

**readingisawsome**_-I'm thinking so too. :)_

**Aunna**_–Yup, thanks!_

**Victoria**_**-**__I'm planning on it__**.**_

**GhostDog401**_**-**__Thanks!_

**stormygirl335**_**-**__Haha! I know._

**thelittlemonster17**_** – **__Thanks! _

**Thanks so much! Again, here is your treat!**

…

5. ONE MORE STEP, THEN WHA-!

_Lancer's POV-first person_

Still think, about the Danny's and why they look a lot like each other, except the colors. The names are the same too, but why? I looked at the boy, who was still working on the test with the other class. I kept listening to him. **Even if I tell him, I still don't know how. **He looked up at me. **Is he trying to figure me out? His stares are creeping me out; it looks like he is trying to read my mind. But if he can, how?**

_I want to know the same thing Danny_. I thought. _It is creepy, but I think it was for a reason. I am getting so much closer to you, this is good for me, and then I can really help._

Danny looked back to his test and I looked at the window, it had started to rain. It was cloudy, there was little rain puddles here and there, the grass was becoming greener. Then somehow I just spaced off.

Tucker made me come back to my senses. **Keep staying like that, stay like that Mr. Lancer. Come on Danny, open the note! I need to find out what ghost it was.**

I was about to turn my head his direction, but then he wouldn't open the note, I wanted to know too. So I waited. Then after a few seconds I head Danny's thoughts. **Well, I came back early, so I was hoping you would know, Tucker… It was the stupid Box Ghost. **I heard some faint scribbling and paper rustling; I knew he handed it back to his friend.

Then my head snapped at their direction, it nearly scared Tucker to death and Danny looked like he was about to pass out. I chuckled lightly; I never scare people that easily. I was definitely getting some more clues, but I haven't put it together all the way yet. All I knew was, he keeps falling asleep in class because he fights, and he keeps slipping grades because he doesn't get enough sleep.

The bell nearly made me wet my pants. It was so loud for such a quiet classroom, I stood up from my seat and announced. "School is out, you may leave."

Then I wanted to talk to Danny, but I knew that it would be too much for him. But I had some more clues. "Mr. Fenton, can you stay here for a few minutes."

The raven hair teen, sighed, in disappointment. "Sure Mr. Lancer."

"Thank you, please have a seat." I said.

He sat, and the other students left the room. I started speaking first. "I have found out something about you."

Danny looked nervous right away. "Yo- you do?" He stammered.

"Probably not what you think, but something is up." I eyed him suspiciously.

"Same with you." He narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I can make you a deal." I said. "I can tell you what is up with me, and you can tell me what you are up to."

"That deal is the worst deal I can ever make." Danny snapped. "I need and want to keep my secret a secret." The he clamped his mouth as if he had said too much. But it didn't surprise me.

"I know you have A secret." I said.

"You do, how?" Danny asked, starting to get angry.

"Because it has something to do what is 'up' with me." I said, flatly.

"So you can read minds!" Danny exclaimed.

"I didn't say that." I pointed out.

"But it explains everything!" Danny was really mad now.

"But I said, I didn't say that."

"BUT you aren't admitting it."

"Still…"

"Still… I think that is what is happening." Danny got up from his seat. "I am keeping a closer eye on you." Then he stormed out of the room.

…

_Danny's POV- first person_

_Ugh! Why does he do that to me? Is it really because I am doing something wrong? Like sleeping, failing classes, and stuff like that? No! Because he find me out that I am strange, and he wants to find out! _I wanted to blame all of this on someone.

I started talking out loud to myself. "But, something is wrong, how could he read minds. I'm not saying it as a guess, I know!"

I cursed and walked off to Sam's house. Once I got there, she asked me what Mr. Lancer wanted. I told her I would tell her everything, but somewhere where no one was listening. She told me we could go up in her room, and not outside in the rain.

I agreed, it was pretty chilly outside. When we got up to her room I started telling her about the argument we had, I told her that he could read minds. At first she didn't believe me, but I told her how he found out stuff about me, then she finally believed me. I told her he wanted to find out my 'secret' I have been keeping for so long.

He wanted to find out so bad, but why?

"Danny, maybe he really can't read minds." Sam said.

"He can, and I know." I answered.

"Maybe, but we don't know."

"He has been reading minds, our minds. He is trying to figure it out."

"Danny, we need real prove." Sam said.

"He has been giving me strange looks, looking like he was trying to read my mind." I replied.

"Alright, but be careful about your secret."

"I will." With that I walked outside and headed back to the school for another miserable chat with Mr. Lancer.

…

**Sorry this one was a little short, I did this before school. And I was sort of rushing a little, but I hope it is good enough! Please Read and Review!**


	6. Will He Find Out? I Hope Not

**I hope you guys won't kill me; I know I had like a full day yesterday. But I went over to my friend's house and did some stuff. But I can probably update two chapters today. **

**My sister is fine; in fact she looks like that nothing had happened to her, creepy… **

**Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**acosta perez jose ramiro**_–Thanks!_

**The Silver Radio**** –**_Haha! Same here, come on Summer!_

**thelittlemonster17**** –**_I'm trying to update as fast as I can. Thanks!_

**Aunna**** –**_Thank you, he might, but I'm planning on it. _

**ck3712**** –**_Yup. Thanks for your review!_

**readingisawsome**** –**_I'm gonna have to guess… in the second season. Maybe just before __Ultimate Enemy__._

**stormygirl335**** –**_I think he did get you. –I'll find the Box Ghost for you!-_

**KatiekkxD**** –**_Lol, yeah the stare would creep me out too._

**Bluemew22**** –**_Aww thanks! She is fine, just sounds a little weird is all._

**ImNoHeroImTheVillian**** –**_Thanks for the review!_

**KTrevo****-**_Her name is Sydney. Hope your friend is okay too._

**Shadowstar556****-**_Thanks!_

**GhostDog401**** –**_Haha, I laughed at your review._

**FlyOnForever-**_I agree too. It will be tough._

**Phantomgirl96**** –**_Sorry, thanks for pointing that out. I'll see if I can fix it. Thanks!_

**Thanks all! I'll see if I can post chapter 7 too, today. Who likes that? Here is chapter 6!**

…

6. WILL HE FIND OUT? I HOPE NOT…

_Lancer's POV-first person_

I banged my head against the desk, well my desk. I felt so bad for Danny; I mean how did he find out so fast? I thought he wouldn't find out. I tried to keep it a secret. But he found out, but how? He has a secret and I can't find out. Man he has hidden talents.

I looked up at the window, and saw Danny walking on the grass, his hands in his pockets, his head hanging down, he looked like if someone had hurt his feeling really bad. It probably was, from me, he was mad at me, and then he must have started to get hurt.

I saw him sit down on the lawn, leaning against a tree, probably thinking. My brain told me to go out there and talk with him. Me feet agreed with it too. I got up from my desk and started to head out the door to talk with Danny. I reached the doorknob and took a deep breath. Why was I so scared? He wasn't going to hurt me, was he?

I shook my head and turned the doorknob and went outside to talk with Danny. Once I was like a few yards away from him he saw me and tried not to look in my eyes. I sighed and walked up to him, he turned his back against me. I sat down, he didn't move. I took another deep breath and said. "Danny, I am so sorry."

He didn't say anything.

"Will you forgive me?" I tried again.

Danny didn't say anything for a little bit, and then he finally turned and faced me. "Yeah, I forgive you. I'll give you a second chance."

I had to smile at that. "Thanks Danny." I paused, to see if he would say anything, but he didn't, so I asked. "Would you like to talk?"

Danny seemed to be relief that I wasn't mad at him, and only wanted to talk. "Yeah, I would like too."

"You want to start?" I asked.

"You." Danny said.

"Alright, then, will you be alright about talking about this secret of yours yet?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, I need to keep it a secret. Bad things could happen."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Only a few people know about it." Danny explained. "I don't want to give it up yet."

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"It's a big secret." Danny agreed.

"Alright then, who knows about it?" I asked, trying to make eye contact with him, but he looked away.

"Close people." Danny answered. "If I tell, you can't force them to give you my secret."

"Like your family?"

"Are we playing 20 questions?" Danny chuckled. "It sounds like we are."

"No, were not." I had to laugh too. I asked again. "So, your family knows?"

Danny didn't answer.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, but, no, I haven't told them. I can't."

"Why not? They love you."

"Yeah, I know. But this is hard to explain." Danny replied.

"So who knows then?" I put my hand on Danny's lap, trying to make him less miserable.

Danny took a deep breath. "My friends and my sister."

"Only them?"

"I know about it too." Danny joked.

I smiled. "I know you do."

"Okay, my turn." Danny said.

"Um, okay. What do you want to find out?" I asked.

"How can you read minds?"

"The truth is, I don't know." I admitted.

"Well, since when did you find out you could?"

"When I left my house." I answered.

"When?"

"I don't remember."

"Okay then." Danny said, facing me. "Was there anything strange that happened to you?"

I thought for a minute, then I did remember something out of the ordinary. "When you came to the school at like 6 o'clock that other night. You left, then I left too. I said something, and there was this voice and green mist."

"What did the voice say?" Danny asked.

"I think it said, '_So you have wished it, so shall it be."_ I replied.

Danny looked like he had seen a ghost. "Are- are you sure?"

"Yeah, pretty sure." I said, confused.

"This is not good." Danny muttered.

"Why, what's wrong?"

Danny ignore me and asked. "What did you wish for?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"I need to know!" He nearly yelled.

"Okay, okay. I think I said something like, 'I wish I could understand these kids'." I said.

Danny paled. "And it let you read minds. She is so 'dead'."

"Who?"

"Someone." Danny answered.

"Yeah, I figured that part out, but who is 'she'. " I asked again.

Danny was about to say something when the blue wisp came out of his mouth, he groaned, and then he realized I was still there. The he said. "I need to go."

"To go the bathroom, again?" I guessed.

"You could say that." Danny nodded.

"What do you mean?"

Danny didn't say anything, but I heard him. **Sorry Mr. Lancer, I really need to go.**

There was screams coming from the town. **I'll talk with you later.** Then he dashed behind the school, I saw a flash, but nothing more. '_I've seen that before. But what was it?' _I thought.

I looked up in the sky, seeing the Phantom boy.

I thought about our conversation. _'It's a big secret.' 'No, I haven't told them yet.' 'My friends and my sister'. _What was the secret?

Then I had like flashbacks go through my mind. _When Danny leaves, Phantom appears. Phantom fights, Danny comes back in scratches. Same names, same looks, except colors. The flash of light. Where they working together?_

_Or more strangely, was Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom?_

It didn't seem right, but everything fit. There were more questions to be answered.

…

**Uh oh! Lancer thinks he knows Danny's big secret! How do you think Danny will act? Please Read and Review!**

**:)**


	7. So It's True?

**A double wammy! Is that awesome or what? I hope you guys agree. This might be the second last chapter. Unless I can think about something else to go along with this. I'll try to make it long; I'll try to add more stuff. Then there will be more chapters! Aright, there weren't any reviewers when I was making this chapter, so right with the chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

…

7. SO IT'S TRUE?

_Still Lancer's POV- first person_

I didn't seem right. But it made sense, well sort of. I got to my feet and started to walk back to the class room to finish grading. At least it was a Friday, and I can have two full days without teaching, but a lot of thinking. Yes, I was going to think about the Danny's and see if it's true or not, before I accuse him. That would just be plain wrong.

As I walked down the empty hallways, I looked around, looking at stuff. I finally reached the room, and locked the door, then sat in my chair. I grabbed a red pen and took out a pile of papers that needed to be graded. I sighed; well that's what you get when you are a teacher.

As the hours went by, the sky grew dark. I was almost done and it was almost… I looked at the clock. 7 o'clock. That's nice, huh? Sometimes I think Friday is the worst day. I know it might sound wrong, but sometimes it just is. But, just think about the two full days you get to have. That's the nicest thing I can ever dream of.

I thought Danny would come back to talk with me. But it seemed like he just left. I shrugged, sometimes you just need a break, and I couldn't blame him. I still have a hard time that Danny Fenton: Clumsy, sleepy, weak, (Sorry, but it is true.) failing classes. Is the Brave, mighty, hero, Danny Phantom? It was hard to believe.

I heard a knock at the door, I got up and walked to the door, opened it, seeing a guy, I had no idea who he was, he handed me a note, well maybe a letter, then left.

"Wha-?" I asked, confused, but the guy was already out of sight.

I shrugged and headed back to my desk, locking the door once again. I sat on my chair and opened the note/letter. It was from Sam Manson.

_Lancer,_

_Danny thinks you can read minds, well he says that you can. But I don't quite believe it. Is that true? I think you are finding out some info about us and you're not supposed too. Why, just why do I have that feeling? Can, you please talk to me? I need to find out, or at least write back. Things are getting weirder by the minute around you. And I am starting to get worried. Please at least right back, at least!_

_-Sam Manson_

_P.S. Hurry!_

I folded the note; I didn't know Sam would be thinking about me. I mean, do kids really think about their teachers?It was kind of creepy to find that out. But, wouldn't Danny have already told the conversation that we had? I was sure he would've done that.

I put the note aside and started grading the last few papers.

…

30 minutes went by and I finally finished the last paper. Yes! I can finally have the whole weekend to myself! Ah, how nice is that? Yeah, I think it is. I put the papers in a folder and cleaned up my desk then headed out. Once I got to the parking lot, I remembered, that my aunt came by late today and barrowed my car. She said she would return it at MY HOUSE. Ugh, that meant I had to walk a mile home. I groaned and started to walk.

The walk, was, um, actually wasn't that bad, it was relaxing, the warm breeze blowing against my face, the dim sky up in the air. It was perfect.

I remembered the note Sam gave me and promised when I got home I would write a note back to her. I was about a block to my apartment. I walked a little slower, because this walk was so nice, I wanted it to last longer. Sadly, I finally reached my apartment, and went inside.

Just before I walked in, I made sure I saw my car somewhere close to my apartment. I spotted it across the road, nodded then walked inside.

I walked up to my room, took a shower, got ready for bed. Then I lied on my bed and started to watch TV.

…

_Nobody's POV –takes place at Danny's house_

Danny sighed as he plopped onto his bed, could he get one single break from fighting ghosts? He turned to his side and pick up his cell, from the little table he had by his bed. He started pressing numbers and ended up calling Tucker.

"_Hello?" _ Someone said from the other line.

"Hi, Tuck." Danny said.

"_Danny! Why haven't you been answering us lately?" _Tucker asked.

"Long story."

"_I have all the time in the world." _Tucker smirked. Then there was a shout at the other line. 'Tucker, it's time for dinner!'

Danny smirked. "Do you have all the time in the world now?"

"_Not funny, Danny, I will call you after dinner, along with Sam." _Tucker said then hung up.

Danny hung up too. Then his mother called him down for dinner.

…

"So, what did you guys do today?" Maddie asked her kids.

Before Jazz or Danny could answer Jack interrupted. "Did you kids see any ghosts?"

Danny smacked his forehead with his left hand and said. "No Dad."

"Oh, do you have any fudge?"

"Dad, it is dinner time, not desert time." Jazz said.

"After dinner," Jack corrected himself. "Do you have any?"

"Uh, no, but you can go buy some." Danny said and went back to eating.

"Okay!" Jack faced his wife. "Got any cash?"

"Sweetie, it is dinner time right now. After dinner you can. Okay?" Maddie said sweetly.

"Aww," Jack complained, and looked up at the ceiling. "Don't worry! I will come for you fudge!"

Danny laughed, and Jazz rolled her eyes.

…

Dinner was finally over, Jack, of course was saving 'his' fudge. Danny walked up stairs and looked out his window, just looking at the beautiful night. Jazz, went to her room and was reading.

…

An hour went by, still no sign of Tucker calling or Sam. Danny decided he would go to bed. Strangely there weren't any attacks; Danny just wanted some rest so without getting into his PJ he went straight for his bed. After a few minutes he fell into a sleep, having a nightmare.

…

**I am really sorry this was short, but it's a chapter, right? It's better than nothing.**

**-crickets' chirping-**

**Aww come on guys!**

**-no sound now-**

**Okay, okay! I'll try to make the next one longer than this chapter. But might be out Monday!**

**Please read and review!**


	8. Nightmare

**Hey sorry I haven't be able to update yesterday. Well I sort of can't type on Sunday and yeah… But I'm typing today! Thanks for the awesome reviews! **

**stormygirl335**

**ImNoHeroImTheVillian**

**Aunna**

**thelittlemonster17**

**GhostDog401**

**readingisawsome**

**Bluemew22**

**Shadowstar556**

**ck3712**

**Phantomgirl96**

**WizardNinjaOfEpicAwesomeness**

**Thanks guys! Here is chapter 8! Oh I figure there will be a few more chapters left. Is that cool?**

***ahem* **

**Okay, um, here you go.**

…

8. NIGHTMARE

_Danny's POV-first person-his nightmare_

I ran in a dark hallway, not sure where to go. I found a wooden door, I didn't hesitate and opened the door and slammed the door behind me. The room I was in now was dark except there was one candle in the middle of the room, well I think it was in the middle. I saw a face appear, and knew who's it belonged right away.

Mr. Lancer's.

I tried to open my mouth to talk but for some reason I couldn't. But Mr. Lancer could. "Mr. Fenton." He paused. I could feel the fear in my eyes. Then he continued. "I know…"

He didn't finish, and I woke up screaming.

…

"Aaaagggghhh!"

I was covered in cold sweat, my blankets were a mess, and I was breathing heavily. No one came in, which I was happy. I sighed in relief and found out it was just a dream, a horrible, terrible, dream. I shook my head and looked at the blurry clock. It read, 3: 16am.

What was Lancer gonna tell me? Was it something bad? What did he know? He didn't know anything about me. Really! My head hit the pillow with a loud puff and I fell right back to sleep, without having a horrible nightmare.

…

_Lancer's POV- first person_

I turned off the TV and was about to fall asleep, but something didn't feel right. Like something was missing. But what was it? I went through my mind and tried to remember. Then I remembered the note that Sam sent me. I was supposed to write her back. But I didn't feel like it right now. So I made a note to myself that I will write the note tomorrow.

I snuggled deeper into my bed and fell fast asleep.

…

_The following Monday… nobody's POV_

Danny walked down the hallway, looking for his friends, but didn't see them in sight. He sighed and went to class, hoping to see them there. When he got there first thing he noticed was: Mr. Lancer was looking at him strangely, second; his friends weren't there. Where were they?

Danny sat in his seat, still worried. Mr. Lancer got up and announced something that Danny wished he didn't have. "Everyone do your work, I need a little chat with Danny."

Danny groaned and got up from his seat and followed Mr. Lancer. When they reached to the hallway Mr. Lancer looked both ways as if he was worried if someone was listening. Danny sighed and put his hands up. "Mr. Lancer." He said. "What is going on?"

"You know what's going on." Mr. Lancer whispered, harshly.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked, getting worried. "You don't sound like yourself."

Mr. Lancer took a deep breath. "Yes, Danny, I am. I am worried for you."

Danny scoffed. "For what?" Mr. lancer was going to say something just then his ghost sense went off. "I-I got to go, see ya later!" and he dashed off to the bathrooms.

Lancer groaned in disappointment. "When am I ever going to talk to him?"

"BEWARE!" A voice shouted. "For I am the-" The ghost was cut off by a blue swirly thingy.

The phantom kid was holding a thermos. He saw Lancer then flew off.

…

_In a lair-somewhere in the world_

"You will let us go!" a girl voice shouted.

There was a deep laugh. "_You think so strong, you have too much faith."_

"Let us go now!" A boy voice screamed.

"_I will have the little hero find you. Until then I get to toy with you." _The voice laughed evilly.

"What! No!" The girl and the boy screamed.

…

_Danny's POV-first person_

I went to the bathroom to change back to human. I pulled out my cell phone and called Tucker. A few seconds later it went to voice mail. I sighed and called Sam's number. Another few seconds went by and it went to voice mail. I clicked the end button and closed my phone and put it back into my pocket.

I went out of the bathroom and found Mr. Lancer standing right in front of me.

"Uh, hi?" I chuckled nervously.

"We still need to talk, but right now it's time for lunch."

I said. "Alright, then, um, see you."

He nodded, then his face changed to like a happy way. I shook my head, why was he stocking me now? I sighed and headed to the lunch room.

I looked around the room, seeing a bunch of kids talking and eating, but I didn't see Sam or Tucker in sight. Where were they? Tucker said he would call last night, with Sam also. What happened?

I went to the first lunch line and grabbed my food, still keeping an eye out for my best friends. I found the table that we would sit every day. Unless we wanted to eat outside. I ate silently, unltill Valerie came by. "Hey Danny, how are you?"

"What does it look like?" I asked.

"Well, you're not with your friends." Valerie pointed out.

"Excatly!"

"Well where are they?"

"I don't know. I can't get a hold of them." I said, not making eye contact with Valerie's.

"What do you think happened to them?"

"Like I said, I don't know."

"But something must have happened. Because it doesn't sound like them." Valerie said.

"I know, Tucker said he was going to call me two nights ago." I said, eating my pizza.

"Well, I'll talk to you soon, I got to head to class." Valerie said. "And you do too."

"Alright, see ya Val."

I got up and dumped my food into the garbage and left the lunch room. I was about to go into the next class when Lancer walked right in front of me again. He told me to follow him, into a mini room. Which I wasn't really sure what it was. I faced me and took a deep breath, like he was really nervous.

Why was he nervous? What was wrong? I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Danny I know."

"You know what?" I asked, starting to get nervous.

He looked away, not making eye contact. "I know that- that you're… Danny Phantom…"

…

**Ooo! Evil cliff hanger! Sorry guys! What do you think Danny is going to do? How will he react?**

**Muahahahahaha!**

***cough cough* **

**Okay… One thing. **

**Please Read and Review! :)**


	9. The Nightmare Got Worst

**Finally! Sorry guys I had some 'problems'. But it wasn't bad. Anyways… Sorry to leave you on an evil cliff hanger. **

**Muahahaha!**

**Okay, want to thank the awesome reviewers!**

**Aunna**

**tgbwe**

**ImNoHeroImTheVillian**

**acosta perez jose ramiro**

**Aurora Borealis 97**

**CJWrites**

**readingisawsome**

**Phantomgirl96**

**WizardNinjaOfEpicAwesomeness**

**Lani's Tamer-chi**

**Bluemew22**

**thelittlemonster17**

**GhostDog401**

**Shadowstar556**

**stormygirl335**

**Thanks guy's your rock! Here comes the drama! **

***drum roll***

…

_**Preview:**_

_**He looked away, not making eye contact. "I know that- that you're… Danny Phantom…"**_

9. THE NIGHTMARE GOT WORST

_Danny's POV- Frist person_

_Oh crap! Think of a lie, just something!_ I thought, panicking. I did something that was just so stupid.

I laughed; I tried to make it sound real.

Still laughing I said. "Mr. Lancer, you're kidding right?"

He gave me a glare, that wasn't really pretty. "Mr. Fenton. I think it is true."

I was still trying to laugh but I couldn't so I gave a straight face. "Lancer, ghosts are dead. I am alive."

"Yes, I know that. But something happened, something made you a ghost." Mr. Lancer said.

I chuckled. "Sure, maybe, but I can tell you something. I. Am. Not. Him."

Mr. Lancer gave me a look that said, 'That's a lie'. I tried to not look at him. He sighed and gave it out again. "Danny, that's all I know. I do not know what happened to your friends. I'm sure they will call soon. But for now, I want you to tell me for sure and prove it that you are Phantom."

"Like that will happen." I muttered under my breath. I looked straight at him in the eyes and said. "I don't have proof."

Mr. Lancer raised an eyebrow. "You are going to have to sometime or it will drive me insane."

"I told you, I am not him, I don't have proof." I said, and then came up with another idea. "Even ask my mom."

"She will say no." Mr. Lancer said.

"Exactly." I smiled.

"That does tell me something else." Mr. Lancer said.

"And…?" I asked.

He tapped his head. "I forgot, but it will come back to me."

The bell rung. "Got to go, see ya." I dashed off to the next class.

…

I walked to my locker getting my backpack, yea, I figured I was late. But hey, it wasn't my fault Mr. Lancer blocked my tracks. I didn't have time to do my combination so I just made my hand intangible without anyone looking and phased my hand through the locker door and felt my backpack. I grabbed it and took it out then I ran to my next class.

"Mr. Fenton. You're late." My math teacher said. Did he have to mock me? Geez…

"Sorry, a teacher was talking to me." I grumbled.

The teacher sighed and gave me an excuse slip. "Fine, this time I believe you."

"Thanks." I said, but too quiet for anyone to hear. I walked back to my seat and pulled out my notes. I accidentally flipped to a page of drawings that Sam drew in while I was out of my seat one time. They were full of my symbols. Someone tapped my on the shoulder.

I turned and whispered. "What?"

A boy looked at me and asked. "Are you a fan of Danny Phantom?"

"I donno." I admitted.

"It seems like it." He said, leaning back into his seat.

"I didn't draw these." I whispered back.

"Sure…" And after that he ignored me the whole time.

Math time was really slow, that's another thing I hate about Monday's. They are _way _too slow. I sighed and took some annoying notes and did the assignment. But something wasn't right. I usually get a lot of attacks about right now and another surprise, I finished my homework.

I put it in my backpack and asked if I could use the bathroom. I just had to see what was going on. The teacher sighed, in annoyance and said yes. I walked down the silent hallways, nothing made a sound. It was almost as if you were in a haunted house. I felt a chill go down my spine; I spun around and saw…

… Nothing, no one.

I was sure someone was just there. I kept heading to the bathroom, it felt like a mile away! I guess it was just those moments you have, scared, watching over your shoulder every few seconds, and stuff like that. Well I wasn't exactly scared, but I might be like… I don't know how to explain it.

Finally I reached the bathrooms and found a boy on the ground. What happened? I ran over to him and found him just waking up, wait waking up?

I shook away that thought and asked. "Are you okay?"

The boy got up still half asleep. "Yeah, I think so." He paused. "It got colder here, and then I had a nightmare." He shuddered.

"A nightmare?" I asked again.

"Yeah, but it was weird, because I don't remember falling asleep." The boy said.

I didn't really pay attention to that part, but I did have some memories flashing back. But none of them made sense. I said. "Yeah, that is weird. What else did you see before you took a nap?"

"I didn't- oh, nothing really, just this screams a boy and a girl, then an evil laugh." He said.

"That's strange." I said.

"Yeah, I have to agree." The boy said.

Then something hit me. "Did you have a helmet type of thing when you fell asleep?"

"I don't know, honest."

"Did you see the boy and girl?" I asked randomly.

"No, just heard their screams."

"What time did you remember last?"

"Um…" The boy said. "I don't know I was heading to lunch."

"You missed a class, that's all I know." I said.

"That's good." The boy agreed.

"Hey, what's your name?"

The boy hesitated then said. "Alex."

"Alex." I said, trying it out. "Nice name."

"Uh, thanks?"

I rolled my eyes in a playful way. "Come on we need to get out of here."

"Why? Is something going to happen?" His eyes widen with fear.

"No, well not that I know of, but how would you like to sit on the bathroom floor for the rest of the school day?" I chuckled.

"Right." His face turned pink.

"Come on let's go." I said and helped him up.

…

School ended. Mr. Lancer wanted to see me. I, of course, groaned.

"Danny, should you tell me now?" He asked.

"Nope. Have no idea what you are talking about." I said.

"Danny…" He raised an eyebrow.

"Want proof? I've got none." I said, smirking a little. Then something just HAD to happen, Mr. Lancer jumped from his seat, I smacked my forehead with a hand. "BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

I almost said, why did you have to come here? But I closed my mouth before I said any of that. Why? Mr. Lancer, who thinks I am Danny Phantom, will know for sure I was him.

"AH HA!" The Box Ghost said, seeing me. "You do not have your cylinder container!" And flew off.

Right when Mr. Lancer gave me a weird look. I immediately tried to look scared. He didn't seem to be fooled by it and said. "You are so him."

I hesitated. "It's not what you think!"

"I know what I think." Lancer said. I sighed, why wasn't I panicking? He just found out! I should be like freaking out and screaming. But I just felt…

"Danny, are you there?" He snapped his fingers to get my attention.

"What? Oh yeah, just thinking." I glared at him.

"So you have proof?" He didn't seem to be mad, just concerned. Why should I even show him? Why should I even talk to him? Just why?

"I don't want to show you." I muttered.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know, I just found out that a teacher knows my biggest secret and he asks me to show him!" I was angry now.

"It's been bugging me for days. I don't like this feeling, I just want to know, and I promise to keep it a secret." Mr. Lancer said calmly.

"Maybe some other time." I snapped and walked out of the room. I looked to see if anyone was watching and went ghost. I did feel like I was being watched, but not by Mr. Lancer. Someone, that was here, somewhere near.

My ghost sense when off I spun around and saw a ghost.

Nocturne.

He shot an ectoblast at me and I went crashing through a door, and it just happened to be Mr. Lancer's room. He saw me and was about to come to me, but I told him to stay away. Just then Nocturne came in and stood at the door room. I narrowed my eyebrows, he didn't attack, but I was ready.

He said. "Ghost child. I have someone that you would like to meet." He made a puff a smoke and revealed my two best friends: Sam and Tucker.

"What did you do to them!" I yelled, my eyes flashing dangerously.

He chuckled evilly. "You want them? You're going to have to go through me to get them." With that he vanished.

…

**That chapter was longer. Whoo! Sorry another cliff hanger. But now you know where Sam and Tucker are. **

**Please read and review! Let's try to hit to 100! Next chapter will be up tomorrow!**


	10. Welcome To My World!

***Cheers***

**We made it to 100 reviews! Thanks guys! Here are the people that reviewed for chapter 9!**

***Takes a deep breath***

stormygirl335

acosta perez jose ramiro

ImNoHeroImTheVillian

Aunna

readingisawsome

CJWrites

Shadowstar556

thelittlemonster17

KatiekkxD

Phantomgirl96

GhostDog401

***gasps***

**Thanks guys! Here is your treat!**

…

10. WELCOME TO MY WORLD!

_Danny POV- first person_

Lancer looked at me as if he was about to explode. Sure he found out my secret, but didn't blow up on that, but he blows up, well about too, that a ghost attacked and found out he has my two best friends. Yeah…

I couldn't stand his look so I asked. "What?"

"Uh nothing." He said nervously.

A smile grew on my face. "Hey, since you're a teacher, you help kids, right?" He nodded. "So, you are going to help me get Sam and Tucker."

Then something happened, that I did not expect. He passed out. I groaned and turned back to human and picked him up. I wonder if he could read minds while sleeping, THAT would be even creepier. I shuddered and dragged him across the room trying to find a good spot to lay him down.

To my surprise I found a couch. Well isn't that lovely? I put him on the couch and found his water bottle and took off the lid, dumped all the water on his face. He jumped so high he gave me a heart attack.

He saw me holding my chest. "Sorry Danny."

I took some deep breaths and said. "That's fine."

"Um, so was everything a…" He trailed off.

"A dream?" I finished. "You wish."

He didn't say anything for a minute, and then finally he asked. "Where are your friends again?"

"Kidnapped. And I would like to have some help." I said.

"Help with what?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"To get them back."

"I knew you were going to say that." He said quickly after I said my sentence.

I rolled my eyes. "It's a payback."

"Wait a payback?"

"Yeah, you just found out my biggest secret, you get a little payback." I said.

"Danny…" He said slowly.

"I know, I am awesome, huh?" I was about to go for his wrist, just then he started screaming.

"Let me down!"

I looked at him awkwardly. "I haven't even touched you yet."

He blushed. "Right…"

At that time I grabbed him by the wrist, went intangible, and flew out of the building. I covered his mouth too, 'cause he was screaming at the top of his lungs. When we reached to my house I turned back to human and faced to the shaky teacher.

"Listen, try to act normal." I paused. "And just follow me."

"How can I do that? I feel like I just woke up and I was on a crazy roller-coaster!" Mr. Lancer cried.

I shook my head in annoyance. "That did, sort of happened."

"Fine, let's just make this quick."

I pushed the door open and the first thing that happened was my dad, Jack, started yelling about ghosts, as normal. Then he saw me and Mr. Lancer.

"Hey Danny boy!" He paused. "You're not in trouble are you?"

I mouthed the word 'no'. "Just, um, wanted to show him something."

"Alright! I will see you soon then!" And he ran out the door.

"Come on let's hurry." I told my teacher. He nodded and followed my lead.

"Please, I don't need mom down here." I muttered under my breath. Once we reached to the bottom of the steps, mom, of course, was down there. "Great."

Mr. Lancer whispered to my ear. "How do we get pass your mom?"

"Easy… I guess." I told him. "Mom! There's a ghost in town!"

"Oh Danny! Thanks for the alert!" And she ran up the stairs. I faced my teacher. "You see why I haven't told them yet?"

"I guess, but I'm sure they would still love you." Mr. Lancer said. "By the way are your parents always like this?"

I nodded.

"Wow, harsh."

"Come on were going into the ghost zone." I announced.

"Wha- what?" Mr. Lancer asked, shocked.

"Yeah, come on. I drive."

"Drive what? You don't have a driver's license." Mr. Lancer pointed out.

"I didn't say I need one." I smiled.

"You are weird."

I chuckled. "Come on, hop into the Specter Speeder."

"The what?"

"I'll explain everything once we get in the ship."

"Fine, but if we die, it your fault." Mr. Lancer said.

"Blame it all on me." I smirked.

We hopped into the SS and I started up the engine and drove into the ghost zone.

"Aww, crab, where does he live in the Ghost Zone." I muttered to myself.

"You haven't been in here have you?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Oh no, I've been in here a million times." I said.

"You sure?"

"Yes." I said getting annoyed. The ship stopped, Mr. Lancer looked at me, weird, and asked. "Why have we stopped?"

"Don't know." I admitted. Then there was a crash.

"Were dead." Mr. Lancer said, sinking lower into his seat.

"No we are not!" I snapped.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little punk." A voice said, in a cold tone.

I growled. "Walker."

"You got that right, you still owe me 1,000 years of jail."

"You have to go to jail?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"No! He thinks that, P.S. Long story." I said.

I gripped the steering wheel and stepped on the gas. On the wild drive, Mr. Lancer shouted. "You need to take a driving test!"

I rolled my eyes and continued on driving, we got away from Walker and went deeper into the Ghost Zone. Heading into trouble that we were about to face.

…

**Super sorry that this is short, I need to get off the computer, but I also didn't want to break my promise. Next chapter, for sure tomorrow!**

**Please read and review! :)**


	11. One Word: MATH!

**Well, hope you guys like this one! I had some help from GhostDog401, when she told me them I laughed my head off. **

***Ahem* **

**Anyways, thanks for the awesome reviewers!**

**Aunna**

**Lani's Tamer-chi**

**aem82 lazy login**

**Phantomgirl96**

**ImNoHeroImTheVillian**

**Shadowstar556**

**ck3712**

**readingisawsome**

**Robot Unicorn17**

**KatiekkxD**

**Bluemew22**

**GhostDog401**

**Whoo! Thanks guys! Here is the next chapter.**

…

11. ONE WORD: MATH!

_Nobody's POV_

Danny drove in the ghost zone for at least an hour when Mr. Lancer asked. "Are we safe now?"

Danny gasped. "No were not!"

Mr. Lancer right away sunk lower into his seat and was on the ground. He looked up at Danny who stopped driving and sat there. Mr. Lancer was confused. He asked. "What happened?"

Danny said. "Nothing, just you." He burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Danny stopped. "Nothing." He smiled.

"Oh, you're playing around with me."

Danny gave him a sly smile. "Maybe."

Danny kept diving deeper into the ghost zone. When Mr. Lancer saw doors all around them. He asked. "What are those doors?"

Danny looked up and saw what he was asking about. "You do not want to know. By the way, don't even open one."

"Why? Maybe there's a short cut." Mr. Lancer got out and went to a random door. Just before he was about to open it, Danny yelled. "No don't! What part don't you understand in 'Don't'?"

"None." Mr. Lancer joked.

"Alright then, go ahead." Danny said, sitting there.

Mr. Lancer opened the door. Everywhere was black with numbers, division, adding, subtracting, white boards, markers, all those stuff. Mr. Lancer screamed at the top of his lungs and slammed the door, panting heavily.

Danny came up to him. "What? It's just math."

"Exactly!"

Danny gave a confuse look. "Um, so…?"

"Long story, short, math." Mr. Lancer said, and headed back to the SS. Danny followed still confused.

…

Still on the boring drive, Mr. Lancer played with some stuff, well looked at some stuff, while Danny was muttering to himself and looking out the windows for Nocturne. So far, no luck. Danny looked at his watch and found out it was 10 at night. So he told Mr. Lancer that they should some sleep. Mr. Lancer agreed and they looked for a good spot to sleep.

Once they found some sleeping bags they curled up to get ready to go to sleep, but they started talking for a little bit.

Mr. Lancer asked. "How did this happen?"

Danny faced him. "How did what happen?"

"How are you a ghost?"

"Half-ghost," Danny corrected. "And it a long story."

"Well, can you tell me?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, while we are trying to fall asleep." Mr. Lancer insisted.

"Alright you win." Danny chuckled. "Well, my parents were building a ghost portal and Sam and Tucker wanted to see it, after it failed."

"But it didn't fail, how can that happen?"

"Let me continue, you asked for this." Danny said. "So after school I took them to see the portal, and Sam insisted I went in it. I didn't want too at first, but Sam convinced me at the end. So I went in."

"Seriously Daniel?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Yeah, you can blame her on that. But if she never met me, none of this would happen." Danny pointed out.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I don't know." Danny admitted. "Shall I continue?" Mr. Lancer nodded. "So I went in, accidentally hit a button, a big shot of pain went through me. I passed out and when I woke up I was a ghost." Danny paused. "Sam and Tucker freaked out."

"Of course they would." Mr. Lancer said. "They care for you."

"I had some troubles at first; my friends helped me train my powers. Then when a ghost attacked, I would go, using the 'bathroom' excuse."

Lancer rolled his eyes. "You know Daniel; you can use a better excuse that one is getting a little lame."

"I figured." Danny smiled. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah, maybe a couple." Lancer smiled back. "What is that blue wisp kind of thing that comes out of your mouth?"

"My ghost sense." Danny answered.

"What does it do?"

"It alerts me to tell me there is a ghost nearby." Danny explained.

"Ah, so what does it look like when you go to human to ghost?" Lancer asked.

"I'll show you tomorrow." Danny answered. "Hey have you heard of Star Wars?"

"Star what?"

"Star Wars." Danny said. "Maybe Clone Wars too?"

"Nope, never heard of it." Lancer said.

"Well, okay, I want you to do a favor." Danny said.

"And what is that?"

"Well, when you get a kid that has a name called Luke. Go up to him, try do it in a deep voice, pretend you're his father. Go up to him and say, 'Luke, I am your father!' It would be totally awesome!" Danny exclaimed.

"Why Luke?"

Danny smirked. "Watch Star Wars, it will make sense. Good night."

"Alright Daniel, good night. Wait, even if you're a ghost, you still sleep?" Lancer asked.

Danny gave Mr. Lancer a look that said something like, 'yeah, duh!' Danny said. "Lancer, for the last time, I am half ghost, I still have a living half." And fell asleep right away.

"Oh well, alright." Mr. Lancer looked at the ceiling chuckling to quietly.

…

"Hey sleepyhead," Danny said. "Come on wake up!"

"Hmm…"

"Lancer!"

"What? I didn't choose purple underwear- oh," Lancer blushed. "Sorry Danny."

Danny stared at him for a minute then fell to the ground laughing. "I have got to wake you up every morning!"

Lancer frowned. "That won't be necessary."

"Gee, can't you get my jokes every once in a while?" Danny got up to his feet and sat in the driver's seat.

"Seriously, Daniel don't you need a license to drive this?" Lancer asked.

"Nah, we don't need any." Danny said, as if it was no big deal.

"What if we crash?"

"You probably don't want to know." Danny gave out a sly smile.

"We die right?"

"If you want to, but that will be kind of hard." Danny said.

"Why?" Lancer asked.

"Ah, let's get driving." Danny said, changing the subject.

Two hours went by; Danny was driving with his feet and reading a book, Lancer holding on for his dear life. "Danny use your hands and watch."

"Huh? Oh, why?" Danny asked and went back to reading.

"Because were right in front of a wall, well we're gonna crash!" Lancer cried.

"No biggy, we will just go-" Danny stopped, hearing a high pitch squeal. He looked at Lancer who was screaming like a little girl. Danny tried to hold his burst of laughter. They passed the wall, Lancer was still screaming, and hasn't taken a breath yet.

Danny looked at him. "Were not-."

Lancer stopped his screaming. "We- just- what- what just happened?"

"Well, if you didn't scream we wouldn't have died!" Danny said, and went back to reading.

"Were dead!" And Lancer passed out.

Danny chuckled. "He is so fun to mess with!" And went back to driving with his feet and read.

…

**Whoo! Hoped you liked that! Thanks to GhostDog401, who helped me with some funny parts here in this story! **

**Please read and review!**


	12. The Bright Light

**I thought it was funny too, GhostDog401 helped me with MOST of them and I am happy you enjoyed it! Thanks for the reviews!**

**BeautifulBaby023**

**ImNoHeroImTheVillian**

**Lani's Tamer-chi**

**KatiekkxD**

**stormygirl335**

**Phantomgirl96**

**Danni99981**

**acosta perez jose ramiro**

**readingisawsome**

**Robot Unicorn17**

**Shadowstar556**

**GhostDog401**

**MOONLIGHT-97**

**Thanks again! Hope you like this one too! Sorry I didn't update earlier today, I was busy on a FRIDAY! Wow…**

…

12. THE BRIGHT LIGHT

_Danny's POV- first person_

I put down the book, getting bored of driving. I looked at Mr. Lancer who was still on the floor, from the pass out thingy. Thinking of that made my chuckled again. But still surprised that Lancer didn't know about Star Wars or Clone Wars it sorta sucked. But I was having a blast with an old English teacher, well, sorry, but he is old, kinda. I stopped the SS and went to the mini fridge to get a snack, I got a soda and some apple sauce then went to sit down to eat.

I heard a groan from Mr. Lancer and chuckled silently. He come up to me and asked. "Were not dead Daniel, I felt a pulse." He paused and made sure. "Yeah, we're still alive."

I smiled. "Lancer, it's just fun to mess with a teacher, I mean how many people do you see messing with their teachers?"

"One." He answered.

"Who?" I asked.

"Duh, you." Lancer chuckled.

"Ah!" I said. "I guess."

"So where are we?" He asked. "And where are we?"

"We're getting closer. I think." I said then went back to eating.

"How much closer?" He eyed me.

I was just about to respond when my ghost sense went off. Then I heard, "BEWARE!" I completely ignored the annoying Box Ghost. But then I heard a high pitch that went through my ears, I dropped my apple sauce and covered my ears. And looked to see what it was, it was, of course, Mr. Lancer screaming like a little girl!

I slapped him across the cheek and he stopped screaming and rubbed his sore cheek. Then went back to screaming like a little girl.

"Really! The Box Ghost?" I exclaimed. "You're scared of the Box Ghost!"

He stopped and told me. "Easy for you to say!" Then went back to screaming. I groaned and pulled out the thermos and sucked him in, right after that, Lancer took heavy deep breaths.

"You're scared of the Box Ghost?" I asked again, rubbing my ears.

"Who wouldn't?" He asked.

"No one will, he can't hurt anyone!" I said. "He's just really annoying."

"Well I'll keep that in mind." He said, and I gave him a 'what' look and shook my head.

"Sorry Daniel." He said.

"It's alright, just still hear the ringing in my ears." I said.

"I said I was sorry." He said again.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you." I said in a mocking, playful tone.

He rolled his eyes. "Sure."

I looked at my watch, it read, '9:01pm' I told Lancer we should get some sleep and he agreed. We snuggled into our sleeping bags and went off to wonderland.

…

**Danny's dream-first person**

'_Danny did you do this to me?' Jazz asked angrily._

'_No, no I didn't!' I cried._

'_Why would you do that you're your big sister?' _

'_I-I-' I stammered. _

'_Danny!'_

'_Danny!'_

'_Danny…'_

I woke up saying something really random and didn't mean to yell it out in front of Lancer. "I swear I didn't put peanut butter in Jazz's hair!"

"Danny… that was random…" Lancer gave me a 'what the heck' look.

I sighed, man I wished that never happened. I mean it was an accident. (Long story) "Heh heh, sorry Mr. Lancer."

"It's alright, what time is it?" He asked.

I looked at my watch and it said, "7:00am." I said.

"Should we get moving?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think in like an hour or so we will get there." I said and hopped into the driver's seat. Then Mr. Lancer asked. "How did we go through that wall yesterday?"

I said. "We're the ghost's in the ghost zone."

…

**An hour or so later…**

"We there yet?" Lancer complained like a little boy.

"Yeah, we are." I said.

His head snapped up. "Really!"

"Nope, just kidding." I chuckled.

Lancer groaned and I laughed some more. About 10 minutes went by, Lancer was making paper airplanes and it keep bonking me on the head. Finally I said. "Will you quite that?"

"Sorry," He said, and continued making some more. Another 5 minutes went by and finally I said, "We're here!"

He whooped and the last paper airplane hit me on the head once again. "Seriously, stop that!"

"Sorry." He apologized.

I rolled my eyes and hopped off the ship, with Lancer following me. We went into a dark echoic cave, chills crawled up my spine, I looked at Lancer who seemed a little nervous or scared too. The deeper we went the darker it got, finally it was so dark we couldn't see. Lancer asked. "Danny where are you?"

"Uh, hold on, don't move." I said, and formed an ectoblast, and held it over my palm. "Come on follow the green light."

In a few seconds or so, I saw is face and it looked evil with the green light. He scared me to death. "Geez, don't do that."

"Sorry? But you told me to follow it." Lancer said.

"I know, but it's just creepy."

We continued the walk; finally we saw a dim light ahead. We walked faster, but not running, because we didn't want to trip and make noise. Finally it got brighter and I shut off the ectoblast. I gave a sign for Lancer to stop moving and stay low.

I looked over a rock and saw millions of sleepwalkers, everywhere. Then I saw Sam and Tucker in the back, in the middle. I gasped, they were a sleep, probably having a horrible nightmare, or so. I thought to myself. '_How on earth can we get past these guys?' _Then it hit me, duh, I'm so stupid. I can just go invisible, and no one will notice. Good plan, but…what about Lancer?

I looked over at Lancer who was looking at me and was bending on his knees. I motioned him to come here, he did. I said. "Lancer stay here, and don't make any noise." Then I went ghost, then invisible. "Stay." I said once again. And rose into the air.

"_I don't think you fool me Ghost Child!" _A voice boomed.

I stopped my tracks.

"_You really think you can get passed me?"_

I went visible. "Nocturne."

"_Come to rescue your little friends?" _He sneered.

"In matter of fact, yes I have." I said, gritting my teeth.

"_And your friend is here to help, I'm I correct?"_

My eyes glowed dangerously. "None of your concern." I snapped.

Nocturne chuckled evilly. "_Well should I have this game last longer?"_

My anger was replaced by confusion. "What do you mean?"

"_I'll lure him." _Nocturne smiled evilly. "_Then this will last longer."_

"You won't get him." I snarled.

"_Wanna bet?" _

I didn't answer, he smiled and made a white ball pop up from his palm, and said to Lancer. "_These are all your wildest dreams."_

Lancer looked up and stared at it and started walking towards it. I went between them and yelled. "Don't go into the light, Mr. Lancer!" I paused. "That came out wrong." I added.

Mr. Lancer ignored me and kept on walking, past me and was only yards away. I did the only thing I could do, went into Tucker's dream, to get help.

…

**Is this an evil ciffy? Hope so! Thanks for the help from GhostDog401! Next chapter, most likely will be up tomorrow!**

**Please read and review!**


	13. The Dreams

**Is this an early update? Well, right now is the only time I can be on the computer. So it was now than never. So here you go, thanks for the reviews!**

BeautifulBaby023-_Thanks for pointing that out._

Phantomgirl96-_How does 'this' game work?_

KatiekkxD-_Thanks for the review!_

acosta perez jose ramiro –_I have to agree with you. :D_

GhostDog401-_ Yes, this time I remembered. :)_

**Thanks guys!**** Here is the chapter! Anyone know how to play this game?**

…

13. THE DREAMS

_Danny's POV- first person_

I dove into Tuckers mind and found myself in a total different world, something that I didn't really expect. Since when did Tucker like pirates? Don't ask me, I'm wondering the same thing too.

It was on an island, with a pirate house, not like a ship or anything just a normal house, but with pirates stuff al around it and on it. I went into the house and looked around for Tucker, being invisible. Finally I found him on a tall chair, like he was the king or something. He probably was the captain, he was talking in a different language I could not understand. I floated up to him and waited for everyone was gone, once they did, I saw something on the cornnor of my eye.

Really!

I went visible and scared Tucker half to death. I asked, angrily. "Really? I'm STILL the janitor?"

The next thing I knew, I was thrown back against the hard, cold, rocky wall. I groaned and got to my feet, seeing Tucker screaming for a few seconds. Then he saw me. "Danny, seriously, you have got to stop doing that."

"I've only done it twice." I said, annoyed. "And how come am I still the janitor?"

"Dude it was just a dream, it's not like it gonna happen." Tucker said, getting up.

"Yeah, like that will happen." I rolled my eyes. "Come on I got to wake Sam up."

Tucker gave me a sly smile. "Can I come too?"

I blushed. "No!" and dove into Sam's mind.

Sam's dream was different, it was… her. I need to ask myself, why do dream take place at a house? I shook my head; this would be Sam's dream come true. I took another good look at it.

Her house was black and purple; there were purple flaming torches on each side of her skull door. It was black and stormy outside, the windows were black, probably covered by black curtains. The roof was purple and the sidings were black. And the last thing I notice, seriously the last thing I noticed was; her house was a mansion.

I went into her house, seeing her watching some sort of movie in the dark cold house. He was in her normal clothes and had a purple blanket on her. I went to her and when she saw me she cried. "Danny! Where have you been?"

All I could say was." Coming to get you guys."

"Who?"

"You and Tucker."

"Tucker is not here." Sam said.

"Yeah, I know, this is your dream, Nocturne took over." I said.

Sam ignored that and said. "This is perfect. Come stay with me."

"Sam, we really need to get out of here."

"Why? This is perfect!"

I gave her a sly smile. "Would it be perfect if it had pink in it?"

Sam was confused. "What? Why would there be pink? I hate pink."

"Exactly." Danny said, and found a random bucket and it had pink paint in it. "Let me ask you again, would it be perfect if it had pink in it?"

"Danny, I don't have pink in here." Sam pointed out.

"Oh, why do you have a bucket of pink paint here then?"

"I don't have any pink paint." Sam said, and then saw the bucket. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh, just randomly found it in your house." Danny smiled. "Good bye dream and hello Sam." He dumped the pink paint on Sam, and was thrown against the wall of the cave. Seeing, Sam, also, screaming and Tucker giving me 'what happened?' look.

"Later Tuck." I said.

"Danny!" Sam screamed. Then stopped when she found out nothing was on her, no pink paint. "Where is the paint?"

"Sam, that was your dream, does this look like your dream?" I asked. Sam looked around. "No." She answered.

"Come on, I need your help getting Lancer from Nocturne." I said.

"Mr. Lancer is here?" Tucker and Sam asked at the same time.

I sighed. "Yes."

Tucker gave me a worried look. "Does he know your secret?"

I gave out another sigh. "Yes, Tucker, he does. But it's a long story."

Tucker was about to say something, but I told him to snap out of it and follow me to help Lancer. Sam and Tucker exchanged looks and followed me. When we found Nocturne we saw that Lancer was asleep also, and tied up. I groaned, do I really have to go wake him up?

Sam interrupted my thoughts. "Danny, I think you need to go wake him up."

"That's what I was think too." I said. "But do I really have to? I mean what could be in his mind right now?"

"Yes!" Sam hissed. "If you want Lancer free, you need to go wake him up."

"Listen, Danny, I hate to say this, but I agree with Sam." Tucker chimed in the conversation.

I looked at my friends then at Lancer. Then I said. "Alright I'll do it. But I am not looking forward to it."

"Go Danny, hurry, before Nocturne sees you." Sam whispered.

"Where is he anyways?" Tucker asked.

"Right there," Sam pointed by Lancer. "His back is just facing us."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, be back in a second." Then I flew up as fast as I could, without Nocturne looking and headed into Lancer's dream.

At first, I thought it was just his work and stuff, but I figured he wouldn't dream about that. Then when the vision came to me, I saw Lancer talking with me. He was dreaming about me? Some guy he is…

But I also noticed the place we were in, the Spector Speeder, he was talking to me. It was also, night I could tell, by the sleeping bags and was about to fall asleep. Another thing, he was dreaming about the trip we had, when we were coming to save my friends.

Then I heard Lancer and I talking, my dream self.

_Mr. Lancer asked. "How did this happen?"_

_Danny faced him. "How did what happen?"_

_"How are you a ghost?"_

_"Half-ghost," Danny corrected. "And it a long story."_

_"Well, can you tell me?" Mr. Lancer asked._

_"I don't know."_

_"Well, while we are trying to fall asleep." Mr. Lancer insisted._

_"Alright you win." Danny chuckled. "Well, my parents were building a ghost portal and Sam and Tucker wanted to see it, after it failed."_

_"But it didn't fail, how can that happen?"_

_"Let me continue, you asked for this." Danny said. "So after school I took them to see the portal, and Sam insisted I went in it. I didn't want too at first, but Sam convinced me at the end. So I went in."_

_"Seriously Daniel?" Mr. Lancer asked._

_"Yeah, you can blame her on that. But if she never met me, none of this would happen." Danny pointed out._

_"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"_

_"I don't know." Danny admitted. "Shall I continue?" Mr. Lancer nodded. "So I went in, accidentally hit a button, a big shot of pain went through me. I passed out and when I woke up I was a ghost." Danny paused. "Sam and Tucker freaked out."_

_"Of course they would." Mr. Lancer said. "They care for you."_

_"I had some troubles at first; my friends helped me train my powers. Then when a ghost attacked, I would go, using the 'bathroom' excuse."_

_Lancer rolled his eyes. "You know Daniel; you can use a better excuse that one is getting a little lame."_

_"I figured." Danny smiled. "Any more questions?"_

_"Yeah, maybe a couple." Lancer smiled back. "What is that blue wisp kind of thing that comes out of your mouth?"_

_"My ghost sense." Danny answered._

_"What does it do?"_

_"It alerts me to tell me there is a ghost nearby." Danny explained._

_"Ah, so what does it look like when you go to human to ghost?" Lancer asked._

_"I'll show you tomorrow." Danny answered. "Hey have you heard of Star Wars?"_

_"Star what?"_

_"Star Wars." Danny said. "Maybe Clone Wars too?"_

_"Nope, never heard of it." Lancer said._

_"Well, okay, I want you to do a favor." Danny said._

_"And what is that?"_

_"Well, when you get a kid that has a name called Luke. Go up to him, try do it in a deep voice, pretend you're his father. Go up to him and say, 'Luke, I am your father!' It would be totally awesome!" Danny exclaimed._

_"Why Luke?"_

_Danny smirked. "Watch Star Wars, it will make sense. Good night."_

_"Alright Daniel, good night. Wait, even if you're a ghost, you still sleep?" Lancer asked._

_Danny gave Mr. Lancer a look that said something like, 'yeah, duh!' Danny said. "Lancer, for the last time, I am half ghost, I still have a living half." And fell asleep right away._

After the conversation ended, I went up to him. I went up to Lancer, maybe I scared him too, because he jumped.

"Come on we need to get out of here." I hissed.

"Where?" Lancer asked.

"Out of this dream!" I whispered loudly.

"This is a dream?" He asked. "It seems real."

Why wouldn't he wake up? I needed to scare him. Then I had an idea. "Lancer wake up or else I'll overshadow you."

"What's that?"

I groaned. "When someone take over your body."

"I hate that. And no Daniel, you will not go inside of me!" Lancer yelled a little too loud and my dream self-woke up.

"What the?" My dream self said.

Lancer looked at both of us then again I was thrown off. And I landed right by Sam and Tucker.

"Nice going." Tucker smirked.

"Shut up." I said. "Listen, I'll grab Lancer and you make a run for it. Then I'll meet you at the Spector Speeder."

"Alright, go!" Sam said.

Sam and Tucker started running out of the cave and none of the sleepwalkers knew. I flew up and yanked Lancer and covered his mouth from screaming. Then I flew after Sam and Tucker. Nocturne saw what was happening and yelled. "After them!" to his sleepwalkers.

I zoomed and grabbed my friends and tried to make a break for it.

…

**Hope you like this one! Next chapter will be last! Sorry. :( **

**Please read and review.**


	14. The Break Out

**Sorry I didn't post this Sunday, but it's a long story. Bad news and good news…**

**Good news: There might be a sequel. (If you want)**

**Bad news: This is the last chapter.**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews!**

Robot Unicon17

tgbwe

acosta perez jose ramiro

la fae 101

kirara the great

readingisawsome

GhostDog401

KatiekkxD

Phantomgirl96

**Thanks again! Think about: IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL REVIEW OR PM ME! :)**

…

14. THE BREAK OUT

_Nobody's POV_

Danny grabbed his friends and the wide awake, screaming teacher and zoomed out of the cave. The reached to the part of the darkness again and Danny lid up an ecto-ball and still flew as fast as he could.

"How you see the darkness ahead of you!" Sam yelled of the rush of the wind.

Danny hesitated. "I don't!"

"Danny!" Tucker and Sam screamed.

"What!" Danny shouted. "I'll do okay… I think!"

"Romeo and Juliet!" Mr. Lancer cried. "Are we going to be okay? You're going awfully fast!"

"Uh, yeah, I think so!" Danny said.

"What?"

"Just read my mind!" Danny yelled back.

"I – sort of can't anymore!" Lancer yelled back.

"What!" Danny cried. "What happened?"

"Long story! I'll tell you in the ship thingy!" Lancer yelled.

"I'm getting tired!" Danny warned.

"Danny just keep going." Sam shouted. "We can't stop!"

Danny tried to do his best, but he was losing a lot of energy.

_**Flashback- Lancer's POV-first person**_

_The bell rung. "Got to go, see ya." Danny dashed off to the next class_

"_Danny!" I yelled, but he ignored me. I sighed, and walked back to my classroom, I sat on my chair, feeling all alone in the classroom. _

"_I can't believe this happened." I muttered to myself. "It's making Danny's life miserable. I need to stop; I need to get rid of this."_

_I kept think, how did I get the ability to read minds? How did I get it at the first place? Maybe I wished for it, on accident. Well, it's worth a shot right?_

_I took a deep breath. "I wish I didn't have the ability to read minds." _

_Nothing happened for a minute. Then I saw the same green smoke again and heard: So you have wished it, so shall it be._

_The smoke cleared and everything was silent._

_**End of flashback**_

_Nobody's POV_

"Danny there!" Sam pointed in the distance. "Go towards that light!"

Danny nodded. "Hope we didn't go in a circle!"

"Same here, but Danny hurry, you're slowing down!" Tucker pointed out.

"I'm trying!" Danny yelled.

"Almost there, almost there!" Danny said, and finally bust out of the cave and ended in the ghost zone.

"Where did you put the ship?" Sam asked. Danny spun around, and then he saw it. "There." He pointed to his left.

"Well hurry, we don't know if they are still behind us." Sam said.

"Okay, Tucker take the wheel!" Danny cried as he saw ten sleepwalkers coming out of the cave. Danny dove towards the SS and went intangible to go through the ship. Danny let everyone out of his arms and fell to the ground, panting heavily. Tucker hopped into the driver's seat and sped off.

Lancer came to Danny. "He can drive also?"

Danny laughed. "Sam, Tucker and I know how to drive this thing."

"Are you sure?" Lancer asked. "I feel safer with you driving."

Danny chuckled. "Man your worst then Jazz and she sucks me into the Fenton thermos."

For a while Lancer stood there, then he found out it was a joke. "Danny, I have no idea how to do your stuff. Go easy on me."

"Really? Cause you give me a hard time at school." Danny joked.

"Very funny Daniel." Lancer smiled.

"Danny, were almost at the portal, you might as well turn back." Tucker wanred.

"Alright… wait! Almost at the portal?" Danny looked confused. "It took us two days to find the cave and it hasn't been ten minute since you announced that."

"Sorry, I think you took the long way." Tucker laughed. Danny rolled his eyes and tuned back to human.

Lancer rubbed his eyes. "I don't think I'll get used to that Daniel."

Danny chuckled. "I know."

…

"Danny!" Maddie cried. "What were you thinking about going into the ghost zone!"

"Um-" Danny got cut off by his mother again.

"Those are for ghosts! You could have gotten killed!"

Jack came into the room. "Did you see the ghost boy in there?"

"Um, yeah, but…"

"He didn't hurt us or anything." Sam cut in.

Lancer leaned down to Danny's ear. "Seriously, I think you're parents are weird. Do you do this all the time?"

"Sometimes." Danny answered.

"Stop panicking, we're alright!" Sam shouted. Everyone became silent. "Thank you, now, will you excuse us, we need to do some stuff."

Maddie and Jack could only nod.

"Come on Tucker and Danny." Sam pulled them out of the house. Lancer followed.

The door shut and they were in the front of the house. Sam said. "Danny, explain how Lancer found out that you we're half ghost."

"Um, well I was right, he could read minds, so he found out some clues from my mind. Then he thought for sure I was him, I tried to tell him I wasn't the Box Ghost just had to show up and ruin everything." Danny said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey! I'm right here!" The Box Ghost shouted and flew off.

"How did Lancer react?" Tucker asked.

"There were a lot of reactions, I'm not sure." Danny admitted.

"Well he is right by us, why doesn't he tell us?" Sam asked.

All eyes went to Mr. Lancer. "Well, I don't know either. But I do know how I lost the ability to read minds."

"How?" Everyone said in unison.

"I'll tell you at the park." Lancer said. Everyone started to walk there, once they did, Lancer told the whole story.

**THE END!**

…

**That's the end! If you want a sequel, it will be about Danny's parents finding out he is half ghost. If you want that review or PM me.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
